Vous êtes splendide Miss Granger
by Bebux
Summary: Une lettre anonyme, un rendez-vous lors d'un gala avec un inconnu, des actes... Une nouvelle OS entre deux ennemis jurés, ou deux amoureux passionnés...


Voici ma première OS alors j'espère que vous serez indulgents(es) car... Je me lance dans le grand bain pour la première fois :D L'histoire est bien sur autour d'Harry Potter & les personnages sont, bien entendus des personnages inventés de J.K Rowling. L'histoire est sorti de mon petit esprit...

* * *

_Vous êtes splendide Miss Granger_

**Ç**a y est, c'est le grand jour. La joie et l'effervescence sont revenues à Poudlard. Voldemort est parti, l'Ordre du Phénix a gagné et les beaux jours ont désormais gagné sur le ciel noir. Les couleurs sont réapparues, les personnages des tableaux sont revenus et recommencent leurs conversations interminables. Les couloirs sont à nouveau bondés d'élèves mais, en plus de l'effervescence de la fin de la guerre, il y a aussi la joie des grandes vacances qui arrivent et, surtout, _le bal masqué._

Le bal masqué a été créé par McGonagall pour fêter ces beaux jours, la paix, la prospérité, une vie nouvelle, une nouvelle façon de voir les choses… Elle voulait que, désormais Serpentard et Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ne soient plus qu'un simple « nom » pour créer des classes et non pour coller une étiquette par rapport aux caractères des élèves. Il n'y aura plus de bons ou méchants, d'ennemis ultimes car il est en vert ou il est en or… Ce temps était révolu et ce bal masqué allait marquer le départ de cette nouvelle ère.

Hermione était dans sa chambre en train d'ajouter les derniers détails de son costume. Ginny venait de rentrer dans la chambre quand elle lâcha un « Wouaaaaaah ». Hermione se retourna et vit son amie bloquée, bouche-bée, la fixant. Se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et dit

« C'est beaucoup trop, c'est ça ? »

Ginny mit un temps avant de retrouver la parole puis, s'approcha de son amie et lui prit les mains.

« Mais pas du tout Hermi. Tu es… Magnifique ! Je ne sais pas qui aura la chance d'être ton cavalier ce soir mais il sera le plus chanceux de tous… »

Elle lui sourit et partit chercher sa robe dans son placard. Ginny en avait fini avec son maquillage et sa coiffure, lui manquant seulement la robe. Hermione rigola, gênée, et se retourna face au miroir trônant au milieu de la chambre. Elle-même avait du mal à reconnaître son reflet. Elle avait reçu cette robe par un mystérieux inconnu et, après l'avoir passée sous des tonnes et des tonnes de sortilèges pour voir si de la magie noire allait apparaître ou si un sort allait lui faire sortir des boutons de toute part ou pire encore, lui faire perdre ses cheveux, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que quelqu'un lui avait bel et bien envoyé cette robe et non par méchanceté. Qui pouvait-il être ? Elle avait tenté en vain de trouver qui l'avait écrite avec la Plume de vérité, de trouver qui avait murmuré ces mots tout en les écrivant grâce à une potion inventée de toute pièce mais rien, non, rien n'avait fonctionné. Il fallait croire que ce mystérieux personnage était, en plus d'être quelqu'un de très bon goût, une personne très habile pour effacer ses traces, soit, _bon en magie_. Ce qui, sans le faire exprès, plaisait énormément à Miss Granger.

La robe que la jeune brunette portait était une robe bustier de couleur dorée. Le buste était en V, les extrémités faisant des pointes recouvrant un peu plus le décolleté de cette robe plutôt plongeant. Des brillants étaient disposés de manière à faire de sublimes arabesques sur le buste de la jeune femme, pour tomber à la fin en une cascade sur les différentes couches de sa robe, tombant une à une en une traine. Cette robe était magnifique, elle aurait pu ressembler à une robe de mariée si elle n'avait pas été dorée et, surtout, si les diamants n'étaient pas rouges et verts. D'ailleurs, quelle drôle d'alliance. Rubis et émeraude… Très belle harmonie mais très originale. Ces couleurs se mariaient fort bien, en ayant un point de vue objectif. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le reflet puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour enfiler ses chaussures, de beaux et hauts escarpins dorés aux fils rouges et verts. Au départ vous vous en doutez, des chaussures de la sorte n'existent pas mais quelles sont les limites lorsque nous sommes dans un monde empli de magie ?

Fin prêtes, elles se regardèrent et rigolèrent mal à l'aise. Elles étaient toutes deux magnifiques, des coiffures époustouflantes et un maquillage discret les rendant splendides et… naturelles, oui on peut dire ça ! La touche finale allait arriver. Ginny alla dans son placard et en sortit deux boîtes.

« Maman voulait que je les cache jusqu'à ce qu'on soit enfin à ce grand jour. Elle les a fait fabriquer exprès pour cette soirée. » Elle sortit de chacune des boîtes un masque qui était un simple masque normal, il couvrait seulement les yeux et était blanc. Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite en quoi ces masques allaient être le clou du spectacle. Ginny l'avança afin qu'elle soit face au miroir puis passa le masque sur son visage et l'accrocha. Le masque se réveilla alors, tel des yeux s'ouvrant au réveil, totalement émerveillés un jour de Noël. Le masque passa par toutes les couleurs, des plumes sortant puis rentrant, des diamants scintillants un peu partout puis le masque arrêta de bouger et prit alors sa forme définitive. Hermione avait assisté à cette scène en tant que spectatrice éblouie. Son masque était désormais prêt, en harmonie avec sa robe et ses chaussures, un masque splendide qui, oui, était le clou de la soirée. Elle se tourna vers Ginny.

« Mais… Mais c'est de la folie ! C'est incroyable ! » Ginny lui sourit et enfila à son tour son masque qui passa par le même processus. Elles étaient désormais prêtes à passer une soirée qui se voulait inoubliable…

Lorsque les jeunes filles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, la fête battait déjà son plein. Beaucoup de couples étaient déjà formés. Lorsque Ginny croisa enfin le regard d'Harry, celle-ci partit dans sa direction instantanément, laissant Hermione seule à elle-même. Elle regardait dans la salle, tentant de voir son mystérieux cavalier qui lui avait donné rendez-vous dans les jardins à 21h. Il était seulement vingt heures trente mais son cœur battait déjà la chamade. Ron arriva derrière elle et lui dit :

« Vous êtes splendide, Miss Granger… »

Hermione avait senti son cœur s'emballer mais l'excitation était vite redescendue lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Ron. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit en disant :

« Merci Ron… » Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments et qu'elle avait dû se résoudre à lui dire que cela n'était pas partagé, la jeune sorcière se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ou qu'il lui faisait des compliments. Cette fois, les deux étaient compilés et Hermione se sentait totalement prise au piège. Elle lui sourit et tenta de trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation mais Ron la coupa dans ses pensées.

« Alors tu vas aller le rencontrer, ton mystérieux cavalier ? » Hermione le fixa, sentant le rouge monter sur ses joues.

« Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?! C'est Ginny qui a encore cafté c'est ça ? Mais c'est une maladie chez vous de ne pas savoir garder un secret ! » Hermione était énervée et elle ne se gênerait pas pour le faire savoir. Ron parut penaud dans un premier temps puis son visage changea totalement d'émotion.

« Tu ne sais même pas qui il est et pourtant tu portes ses cadeaux, tu iras le rejoindre et tu continueras de croire à tes rêves d'enfant ! Mais moi, je sais que tu seras déçue de qui il est alors je voulais t'éviter cette peine. Mais si Mademoiselle Granger pense qu'elle peut s'en tirer sans avoir besoin de quiconque et bien soit ! » Hermione le regarda avec ses gros yeux qui disent si-tu-ne-me-dis-pas-ce-que-tu-sais-je-te-referai-v omir-des-limaces mais Ron lui lança seulement un regard noir, prit un verre d'une couleur blanc opaque et le but d'une traite puis partit se mêler dans la foule pour ne plus voir celle qu'il aime le rejeter et fantasmer sur un mystérieux ser… Oh et puis qu'elle aille au diable !

Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé mais regarda l'heure et se dit qu'il était temps d'aller là où son mystérieux cavalier l'avait invitée. Elle prit la même substance que Ron et grimaça en finissant son verre. Ce goût lui disait quelque chose, elle en avait déjà bu mais dans un bar moldu un soir avec sa voisine pour son anniversaire, cela s'appelait… Miami ? Non.. Un malibu ? Oui c'est ça ! Ce n'était surement pas très fort en soi mais pour la jeune sorcière qui n'était pas très fana de ces breuvages, cela lui avait bien réchauffé le gosier.

Elle alla donc vers les jardins et attendit en regardant le ciel qui était agréablement dégagé et qui laissait apercevoir ses milliers de joyaux. Elle entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière elle, son pas était léger, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il volait, tellement le bruit de ses pas était feutré, presque inexistant. Son cœur commençait à battre la chamade mais elle préféra ne pas se retourner, ne voulant pas se ridiculiser si c'était une personne souhaitant seulement se rafraichir.

« Vous êtes splendide, Miss Granger… »

Hermione soupira et, tout en se retournant, répondit :

« Ron, veux-tu bien me… »

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas Ron. Un jeune homme, bien plus grand, plus élancé et moins fort des épaules se trouvait désormais face à elle. Ce qu'il portait n'était pas un smoking déjà vu et revu, mais un ensemble, un ensemble de Prince. Hermione ne comprit pas bien qui il était et ne trouva rien à dire lorsque le jeune homme lui lança un sourire ravageur. Doux mais ravageur. Il lui tendit la main et sans réfléchir, la jeune sorcière la prit puis se laissa guider.

Il lui attrapa la main et la passa sur son bras. Il souriait et Hermione, sans savoir pourquoi, souriait à son tour. Ils commencèrent à marcher et le jeune homme sortit enfin du silence.

« La robe t'a plu ? Tu es magnifique. » Heureusement que la lune n'éclairait pas assez les deux jeunes gens car Hermione avait les joues en feu.

« Elle est splendide. Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi belle. Je n'avais pas encore eu la chance de te remercier alors je pense que c'est le moment idéal... Merci beaucoup. » Le jeune homme sourit en ne détachant pas son regard de sa route. Hermione se sentait bien, étrangement bien au bras de ce jeune homme totalement inconnu et sa voix de velours.

Ils arrivèrent alors en haut de la falaise, cette falaise évoquait énormément de choses à Hermione, surtout ses premiers combats. Enfin, _son_ premier combat… Elle regarda le jeune homme tout en le questionnant du regard mais sa seule réponse fut un petit sourire. Bon dieu, rien que cette mâchoire, ce sourire et ces yeux rendaient Hermione folle. Elle avait l'impression de reconnaître ce visage mais ce masque cachait tellement de parties de lui, et il paraissait tellement doux et gentil contrairement à la personne à qui il pouvait ressembler… Quelle idée ?!

Il lâcha sa main et se mit face à elle.

« Te rappelles-tu de cet endroit ? » Hermione regardait autour d'elle. Excepté cet événement marquant, qui lui avait retourné le cœur car son geste avait été libérateur mais aussi tellement significatif qu'elle avait pu oublié toutes les autres histoires de cet endroit, ce moment marquant où elle avait pu toucher pour la première fois Drago, mais pas non plus de la meilleure façon. Certes, elle s'était souvent baladée ici, elle avait souvent regardé le ciel, joué aux cartes ou parlé avec Ginny, mais rien de _marquant_.

« Je passe très souvent ici. » dit-elle en souriant. « Dois-je me rappeler d'un moment précis ? »

Le mystérieux jeune homme lui prit la main et la posa sur son visage, plus précisément sur sa joue puis fit toucher du bout de ses doigts l'arête de son nez avant de garder la main douce de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

« La dernière fois qu'on a été aussi proches, me semble-t-il, tu y es allée un peu plus fort. Non ? » Hermione fit de grands yeux et retira sa main d'un coup sec. Oh non de non. Par Merlin, tout ceci avait été une blague ? Pour se jouer d'elle ? Pour s'amuser d'elle ? Elle se sentait humiliée, dépassée. Honteuse ! Elle arracha son masque et le jeta sur la pelouse déjà fraiche. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes.

« Toi ! Toi… Pourquoi ? C'est quoi ça ? La cerise sur le gâteau ? Ta façon de marquer cette dernière soirée ? Ton dernier acte pour me rappeler que je ne suis qu'une sang de Bourbe facile à avoir par le plus grand Sang-Pur de tous les temps c'est ça ? »

Le beau Serpentard fut totalement dépassé par cette averse de cris et enleva son masque, dévoilant son visage vieilli, endurci et désormais balafré. Une cicatrice partant de son œil, s'étirant sur cinq centimètres, abimant son visage mais lui donnant un air de… mystère, d'écorché de la vie mais qui lui offrait cette sensibilité, cette vulnérabilité, cette beauté en plus.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour ne pas la faire fuir.

« Hermione, s'il te plait. Ne le prend pas comme ça. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça. Pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça. » Hermione le regardait, se sentant blêmir à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Elle se retourna pour ne plus le voir.

« Ne me tourne pas le dos, s'il te plait… » S'il te plait ? Deux fois qu'il le disait. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé la première fois. Que diable lui était-il arrivé ? Elle se tourna au bout d'un long silence et le fixa d'un regard impassible.

« Je t'écoute. Je te donne 3 minutes pour t'expliquer. Pas une de plus. »

Drago se toucha le menton pour trouver peut-être l'inspiration puis fixa la jeune femme de ses yeux perçants et dit :

« Ne fais pas l'innocente. Tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit. Tu m'as sauvé la vie la dernière fois dans la forêt, tu m'as soigné lorsque j'ai été empoisonné et tu m'as amené à l'infirmerie lorsque je me suis fait attaquer. Tu pensais que je ne saurais pas qui était mon ange gardien ? Tu penses que je ne l'aurais pas découvert ? » Hermione rageait.

« Parce que tu es Drago Malf... » Il se rapprocha et lui prit les mains en la coupant à son tour.

« Parce que je suis Drago Malfoy. Et que je voulais savoir qui s'était donné autant de peine à me vouloir en vie alors que je ne méritais que de mourir. Je sais que tu n'y crois pas et que tu ne veux pas y croire mais tu n'aurais rien fait de tel si ici » il pointa son coeur « Drago Malfoy n'était pas inscrit. » Elle le regarda en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es un vaniteux Serpentard, et il n'y a rien écrit de tel à cet endroit. Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. » Tenta-t-elle avec un minimum de conviction. Il rigola de bon cœur mais d'un rire doux. D'un rire encore jamais entendu.

« Oh.. Laisse moi réfléchir… Certainement Weasley n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exactement ! De Ron ! D'ailleurs, si tu veux bien m'excuser je dois le retrouver. Alors bonne soirée. » Elle fit volte face et commença à partir, quand Drago l'attrapa par le bras. D'une certaine manière, elle se sentit pousser des ailes et sans savoir d'où cela pouvait venir, sa main arriva dans le visage de Drago. Se rendant compte de son geste, elle mit sa main sur la bouche et commença à bafouiller.

« Malf… Drago, je suis désolée. C'était, c'était pas… » Tout en se touchant la joue, il se rapprocha d'elle. Hermione ne pouvait lui faire face, c'était trop difficile. Pourquoi devait-il être si beau ? Et si envoûtant ? Depuis cette fameuse claque, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui. Et depuis la guerre, elle n'avait cessé de veiller sur lui. Et depuis cette soirée, elle avait rêvé que ça serait lui. Mais que tout cela se réalise ? Et qu'elle se l'avoue enfin ? Impossible.

Elle se mit dos à lui. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et se colla contre elle. Il pouvait sentir le doux parfum de ses cheveux, il pouvait entendre son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et, étrangement, sentait son propre cœur battre à l'unisson. Il murmura alors à son oreille :

« Vous êtes splendide, Miss Granger… »

La boucle était donc bouclée ? Là où tout avait commencé, tout allait se finir ? Il la fit tourner sur elle-même, se rapprocha d'elle pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun air qui puisse passer entre eux. Il passa sa main sur son visage. Par Merlin, qu'elle était belle.

Son visage se rapprocha dangereusement du sien et ce moment se scella par un baiser. Par un baiser empli d'amour, de désir, d'excitation, de renouveau, de nouveauté. Comme tous les premiers baisers, celui-ci n'échappa pas à la règle et se finit bien trop rapidement mais toutes ces émotions avaient coupé le souffle à ces deux jeunes amoureux. Hermione sourit et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Vous êtes splendide, M. Malfoy… »


End file.
